Lone Wolf
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus Lupin has a secret. He's a werewolf. Thats why he won't let anyone be his friend and pulls away. Sirius and James are determined to be friends with the quiet boy they share a room with but what will they make of his secret? Especially after someone sends them to the shrieking shack to find him. Set at the beginning of their 7th year. M RATING. Slash RL/SB Also a bit of JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

Challenge details - The Sherlock Challenge:

**Part 1: A Study in Pink 1. "You just wrote 'still has trust issues'." John doesn't trust easily – Write about somebody who doesn't make friends that easily; alternatively, write about Tom Riddle. Due Date: Nov. 1st**

**The first chapter is part of the challenge, but I wrote so much more and can't give this up as just a one-shot so I will be continuing this story further.**

**I chose to write about someone who doesn't make friends out of choice.**

**M for later chapters, and if you haven't guessed by the names on this, it will be a slash. If you don't like slash you are really reading the wrong thing and you should hit the back button on your browser. If you like slash I hope you like this. Please comment and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Another morning of waking up in complete and utter agony. Feeling each and every cut that was on his body. He hissed as a slight chill came into the air and made them all the more sensitive. The blood was tricking down his body from the worst openings and he could feel each and every drop as it made its descent.

For what felt like a long time he lay still, trying to calm his mind and focus on what he needed to do. He slowly managed to start moving around, testing his body for unknown breaks and injuries.

He let out a sigh in relief as he realised that nothing had broken or dislocated, although he felt a few pulled muscles, but those he could deal with. He slowly stood up and wrapped the blanket around himself, and just in time as he heard Madame Pomfrey coming up the stairs.

She came in with a smile full of pity and asked him how he was doing. He answered politely and offered her a weak smile, but on the inside wondered if she believed him every time he answered. He wouldn't have believed it himself, if someone said the same after going through that. He always found it a silly question, because he had just undergone two transformations, one from Human to Wolf and then transforming back. It was pure agony.

She handed him a bundle of clothes and went to wait outside the door and he slowly got dressed.

It was this precise moment every month when he felt the loneliest, when he woke up in agony alone. He had been doing it by himself since he was 9, His mother used to be there with a blanket from when he first started turning when he was a small child, but slowly his mother withdrew as he got older. At first she would be waiting, then when he was 8, she would turn up after he woke up and called for her. That also stopped when he was old enough to go to Hogwarts.

When he went home on holidays, he would awake to find clean clothes and a blanket put by the door and that's what hurt the most. One of his parents had come in whilst he was asleep and put the stuff there and left. Left their own son laying on the floor in pain, injured and bleeding.

What he wouldn't give to wake up with someone there, someone who would care about him. He didn't want their pity or sympathy, just to not wake up alone. Always alone.

Just to have a friend.

He made his way out of the room and followed Madame Pomfrey up the passage and into the school. The women stopping every so often to ask if he was alright, which annoyed him, but he never showed this and he always answered politely. Not that he didn't like the women, he had a closer relationship with her then with his own parents, she actually seemed to care a little bit. His parents done the bare minimum.

But he still felt so alone.

Finally they arrived at the hospital wing and he laid down so he could be healed. It took a long time, many cuts and bites where he mauled himself would take time to heal. He smiled and nodded as Madame Pomfrey hold him this, instead of snapping at her that he knew. Snapping wouldn't help, she was only helping after all.

He glanced around and saw only two other students in there, both with their eyes shut and assumed that they were asleep. If he had been more observant he would have noticed one of these boys had taken a peek at him coming into the hospital wing and was starting to notice a pattern in his days off. No, Remus didn't notice this.

Finally he was given the all clear to return to his dorm and take the day off lessons.

Remus walked through the common room as though he wasn't going to collapse, he walked up to the dorm in the same way. He didn't want anyone to notice because if they did they might start asking questions, he acted like he was fine. The bags under his eyes could be explained by lack of sleep, and no-one would see the scars up and down his body as he always made sure to wear something with long sleeves.

He opened the door to his dorm to see two boys getting ready for lessons.

They looked up at him and greeted him. Over the years he had somewhat gotten to know the boys he shared a room with but never let himself become to close with them.

Occasionally he would help Sirius Black with homework, and in return Sirius would always bring him back a set of notes from all the lessons he missed when he 'went to visit his mother'... Well that was the excuse he used, they would freak out should they know the truth - that they were sharing a room with a monster.

Not that the boys didn't try - they offered him something he wanted more than anything; friendship.

But he held back from that, what good is making friends if they guessed what he was and left him - left him the way his parents left him. Yes his parents were still there but it was clear it was because they had to be. He knew that they didn't want him. They may as well be strangers rather than him being their child... No, he couldn't allow himself the luxury of friends.

Better to not have any friends to lose, then to lose someone he selfishly allowed himself to get attached to.

Surely its just easier to be alone. He had gotten used to it over the years after all.

* * *

**Review please, let me know what you like and what you don't like.**

**Will be multi-chapter so if you like this please follow it and I'll have the next chapter up really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - The first chapter of this (as you can see in the previous notes) was entered into the Sherlock Challenge, Part 1 - prompt 1, and ****guess what! - it came third! I'm so excited as none of my stories have placed in anything in the past, so thought I would share.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed this story. Love reading reviews and getting email notifications saying someone has followed/added to favourites! **

* * *

Remus' eyes met a pair of grey eyes and he looked away quickly. He could see concern in those eyes and didn't want the questions to start again. He quickly grabbed his things and started for the bathroom without a word.

He paid no attention to the pair of grey eyes that followed his every movement.

He didn't see the amused Hazel eyed boy making kissing faces towards the boy with the grey eyes and for him to roll his eyes and grin in response.

He just made his way to the bathroom. As he reached the door he heard someone ask him a question.

"How's your mum doing?" Sirius Black asked him in his smooth tones that made Remus shiver slightly.

Remus turned and looked at him for a moment, trying to school his features. "She's a little bit better than usual."

Sirius gave him a smile that made his breath catch. "That's good. Will that mean you go back and visit less... or what?"

Remus forced a smile onto his face. "I'll just have to see how her recovery goes."

Sirius watched him turn back around and open the door.

"You're staring again," James said, once Remus had locked himself in the bathroom. Sirius let out a pained sigh. "Do you blame me, his arse is so..." He bit his lip, trying to find the word.

"I don't need to know your current opinion on Remus' arse," James said with a sigh.

"Good because I don't have enough time to explain what I like about it," Sirius replied with a smirk.

They finished getting ready in silence.

Remus closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He let out a breath and slowly made his way to the shower, tenderly and carefully washing every inch of his body, taking extra care around the scars and wounds he had caused himself that month. They were agony to the touch.

Slowly he managed and then got himself into his pyjamas and slowly made his way out to go to bed. The dorm was empty and Remus dragged the covers over himself and took one of the potions he had been given for pain and fell asleep within minutes.

"I think we need to speak to Professor McGonagall again," Sirius decided.

"She said that there's nothing wrong with him?" James replied.

"There's gotta be, he goes home to his family and comes back hurt. Monthly without fail!" Sirius was frowning, trying to work out what to do.

"Maybe there's an explanation?" James said.

"What could it be, someone is hurting him and I can't let it happen again."

"Mate I don't like it either, but McGonagall and Dumbledore have both already told you that he's fine. What next?"

"I borrow the cloak and... and," Sirius paused in thought, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

"And what? You stalk him at his home where he's looking after his sick mother?"

"I've got to do something mate! What would you do if it were Evans?"

James froze, what would he do? Of course he would try help her, try talking to her. He would go to the teachers and insist they talk to her or even kidnap her from her home to keep her safe, well maybe not kidnap her but he would find a way to get her away from any danger.

"We'll try come up with something before he leaves again, we'll work something out," James replied, putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Like what? I can't keep seeing him come back like this time and time again. Look at him, it's not good for him. What if one month he goes and there's no Remus to return to us?"

James stayed silent. He knew how the situation was working in Sirius' head. He understood the other boys concerns but he couldn't think of anything to say or do to make the situation better or to help Remus if the Professors wouldn't help.

At least they had a few weeks before Remus would go back to think of something.

* * *

**Please review - as I've said before, I love reviews! :)**


End file.
